Los Caballeros del Mal
by Armityle
Summary: Spin-off y secuela de Los Jóvenes Titanes: EL DESPERTAR DEL MAL. Dark Beast Boy ahora es real...para que pueda destruir a los titanes y dominar la Tierra, necesitará reunir un equipo de los peores enemigos que los jovenes ha enfrentado. Nota: Los titanes no aparecen, solo son mencionados. Otros personajes iconicos se presentarán.
1. Chapter 1

**Anteriormente...**

En los restos de la batalla contra Trigon...algo se movía entre los escombros. Salió una mano y después todo su cuerpo. Estaba riéndose.

DARK BB (riendo): Gracias Titanes y a ti Trigon. La roca que encontré era un fragmento de tu poder único que se unió a mí. Y titanes por haber destruido a Trigon antes que a mí...SOY REAL.

Dark Beast Boy reía malévolamente. No dependía del poder de ningún demonio para existir. Era parte del mundo.

Este usurario presenta:

**LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL**

Capítulo 1

Una figura gris, con ojos rojos reía malévolamente mientras observaba los restos de la batalla que sucedió hace unas horas. Dark Beast Boy estaba muy complacido al sentir una vida en él.

DARK BB (pensando): Debo agradecer a Trigon por haberme traído a mí y a los otros lados oscuros antes que haya sido destruido. Fue suerte la mía de encontrar un fragmento de una de sus gemas. Eso me ha dado nuevos poderes. Puedo transformarme en animales, como mi lado débil...pero poseo magia oscura. Y también a los Titanes, sobre todo a Raven. Destruir a Trigon antes que a mí, sin saber que solo estuve inconsciente entre los escombros, me volvió real.

Dark Beast Boy a pesar de tener gran poder, no era el momento para su ataque contra los Titanes.

DARK BB: Los titanes son fuertes. Ahora que tienen a Terra, lo son aún más. Si quiero destruirlos...necesitaré...un equipo...

Decía esto mientras que en suelo observaba un símbolo en una pieza de metal. Una "S".

DARK BB: Ya sé dónde estás...Slade.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ahí se encontraba. Slade estaba derrotado. Ya no tenía más aprendices, Steelsoul y Gargoyle perecieron en la batalla contra los dragones zombis. Los huesos de los dragones ya eran polvo, no servirían para hacer nuevas creaciones. En su trono había roto una taza con café, la cual su mayordomo, Wintergreen, limpió y le dio una nueva.

SLADE: Gracias a Trigon, mis planes han fracasado. Lo peor...Terra ha regresado con los Titanes. Me tomará tiempo en dar con una nueva estrategia.

En eso se activó la alarma de intrusos. Slade creyó que eran los titanes

SLADE: Wintergreen, prepara las defensas. Recibamos a los titanes como merecen.

Su mayordomo las activó y salieron varios cañones y algunos robots listos para atacar. En eso la puerta se destruye y rápidamente una figura sombría comenzó a destruir a los robots y cañones. Como era rápido Slade y Wintergreen no pudieron verlo bien, pero notaron que tenía forma de animal. Todas las armas y robots en el suelo, desactivados. Slade no podía creerlo. En eso escucho una voz acompañado con una risa.

VOZ (riendo): Eres muy predecible Slade. Con razón los titanes te han derrotado una y otra y otra vez.

SLADE: ¿Quién eres? ¡Muestrate!

En eso desde la sombras apareció. Slade no entendió que hacía él aquí, solo.

SLADE: ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Viniste solo? ¿O los titanes están aquí también?

DARK BB: ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy ese tonto? Físicamente sí, pero soy más que él.

SLADE: ¿No eres Chico Bestia? Tienes su apariencia, pero el color de tu piel y ojos. Gris y rojo. ¿Qué eres?

DARK BB: Permíteme presentarme, Slade. Soy Dark Beast Boy. Alguna vez fui una creación de Trigon en su primera conquista al mundo. Como lo destruyeron ahora antes que a mí. Los titanes sin darse cuenta que no había regresado con mi lado, me hicieron real.

SLADE: Un doble malvado. Interesante. ¿Y a qué debo tu visita, Dark Beast Boy?

DARK BB: Vine a hacerte una propuesta. Trabajas conmigo y los titanes caen de rodillas.

SLADE: Como le dije a Trigon...no soy sirviente de nadie.

DARK BB: No lo tomes así Slade. Piénsalo...Durante más de un año, los titanes arruinaron tus planes. Primero tus aprendices, ambos te traicionaron. Tus dragones, destruidos después de la batalla contra Trigon. ¿Cuántas guaridas se te fueron destruidas? ¿No quieres acabar con ellos? Alíate conmigo y ellos serán destruidos.

SLADE: ¿Y qué ganaría a cambió?

DARK BB: Solo quiero destruir a los titanes. Te concederé el placer de hacerlo y toda Jump City será tuya, como se supone que debe ser. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Dark Beast Boy extendió su mano, como para señalar un trato. Slade estaba pensado. ¿Aliarse con el doble malvado de un titán? No le tenía confianza, pero recordó que como es su doble, debe conocer las debilidades de los demás titanes. Eso podría serle útil. Apretaron manos como símbolo que estaba hecho el trato.

SLADE: Juntos destruiremos a los Titanes

DARK BB: No tan rápido, Máscara de Hierro. Un dúo no basta destruir a los Titanes. Si queremos que esto funcione. Necesitamos a otros.

SLADE: ¿Otros? ¿Quiénes tienes en mente?

SLADE: Tú conoces las debilidades de Robin y Terra. Eso nos ayuda. Necesitamos a alguien que sepa muy bien las fortalezas y debilidades de Cyborg. Uno que lo conoce y lo odia tanto como tú a Robin. Dime... ¿Tienes un avión como el de los titanes?

SLADE: Un prototipo. ¿Qué planeas?

DARK BB (sonriendo maliciosamente): Un pequeño viaje a Steel City...vamos a visitar a un prisionero.

En eso Wintergreen comenzó a pilotear un pequeño jet con Slade y Dark Beast Boy abordo. Este mismo sonreía.

DARK BB (pensando): Pronto...Hermano Sangre...pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Estaban a unos minutos de llegar a Steel City. Wintergreen activó el sistema de camuflaje para no ser detectado por los titanes del Este. El plan de Dark Beast Boy estaba en marcha.

DARK BB: Liberaremos al Hermano Sangre, el antiguo profesor de Cyborg. Ahora es como él, mitad robot. Conoce sus programas y todo lo que requerimos, incluyendo nuestro mismo deseo de venganza.

SLADE: Una fuga en la prisión de Steel City alertará a los Titanes del Este.

DARK BB; Lo tengo cubierto,

Cuando llegaron a la prisión de Steel City, ya era de noche. Los guardias estaban alerta y bien armados. En eso hubo un destello que los dejó inconscientes a todos los que estaban afuera. Slade se sorprendió.

DARK BB: Destello sónico. Cortesía de los restos del campo de batalla contra Trigon. Capaces de dejar inconscientes a los que estén cerca durante media hora.

SLADE: Eres más listo que tu otro yo original.

DARK BB: Por eso me gusta ser real.

Dark Beast Boy y Slade se acercaron a la puerta, pero entraron por el drenaje. Cuando llegaron al punto que conectaba adentro de la prisión, Dark Beast Boy se transformó en gorila y derribó la parte de arriba. Llegaron a las cámaras de vigilancia y las desactivaron. Apagaron las luces y uno por uno comenzaron a noquear a todos los guardias. Cuando ninguno estaba en pie, continuaron el camino.

Llegaron a una puerta de máxima seguridad. Decía: "PRISIONERO 3456: HERMANO SANGRE"

DARK BB: Aquí es...

Dentro de esa celda, Sangre estaba con la cabeza abajo. Derrotado por uno de sus estudiantes. Lo malo es que no podía mover sus brazos ni piernas, estaban separadas. Por ser un cyborg, solo tenía su cabeza pegada a su cuerpo, pero estaba detenido por un contenedor que lo mantenía inmóvil.

H. SANGRE (pensando): Alguna día saldré y te destruiré Cyborg.

En eso se destruyó la puerta y vio que dos figuras se estaban acercando.

H. SANDRE: O tal vez...ahora.

Sangre reconoció a uno de ellos, pero no entendía de que se trataba.

H: SANGRE: ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quienes es tu amigo?

DARK BB: WOW..Sangre estás hecho un desastre. Separado de tus piernas y brazos robóticos e incapaz de moverte.

H. SANGRE: ¿Viniste a burlarte chiquillo?

DARK BB: No en realidad. Soy Dark Beast Boy. Él es Slade, es parte de nuestro equipo.

H. SANGRE: ¿Nuestro equipo?

DARK BB: Si. Vera Sangre, Al igual que tú, Slade y yo compartimos el mismo deseo...destruir a los titanes. Te daré la libertad a cambio que te unas a mí y acabemos con los titanes.

H. SANGRE: ¿Por qué iba a aceptar eso de un titán?

DARK BB: Porque quieres vengarte no solo de los titanes, de Cyborg. Además... ¿quién dijo que era un titán?

Sangre pensó eso. Tener aliados para destruir a los Titanes, vengarse de Cyborg. Una oportunidad perfecta para volver.

H. SANGRE: Entonces...¿qué esperas?

Dark Beast Boy sonrió y desactivo la seguridad que inmovilizaba a Sangre y con uno de los botones de control que había, las extremidades robóticas se le unieron al cuerpo y se reactivaron. Hermano Sangre había vuelto a funcionar.

H. SANGRE: Se siente bien volver a moverse.

SLADE: Es hora de irnos. Los guardias no tardaran en despertar y avisaran a los Titanes del Este.

Dark Beast Boy, Slade y Sangre se dieron a la huida hacia el jet. Volvieron a la guarida de Slade, durante el viaje, Dark Beast Boy le explicó a Sangre quien era y como llegó a ser lo que es.

H. SANGRE: Así que...el lado oscuro de Chico Bestia...y real todavía.

DARK BB: ¿Sorprendido?

H. SANGRE: Con todo lo de Trigon y tu vuelta a la realidad, no mucho.

DARK BB: No importa.

H. SANGRE: Bien entonces... ¿Cuándo atacamos?

DARK BB: No...Aún no.

H. SANGRE: Podríamos derrotarlos ahora.

DARK BB: Aún necesitamos otros. Alguien que pueda neutralizar los hechizos de Raven, que la odie pero la conoce mejor de lo que ella a sí misma.

SLADE: ¿A quién tienes en mente?

Dark Beast Boy sonrió maliciosamente como lo ha hecho durante este tiempo.

DARK BB: Amigos, iremos a las fueras de Jump City...a ver a un dragón.

Dark Beast Boy, Slade y Sangre se dirigieron caminando a las afueras de Jump City.

DARK BB (pensando): Sé que aceptaras de inmediato...Malchior.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Dark Beast Boy, Slade y Hermano Sangre caminaron durante unas horas en las afueras de Jump City.

H. SANGRE: Hemos buscado durante horas y no hay nada ni nadie.

SLADE: Paciencia Sangre. Ya aparecerá.

DARK BB: Tienes razón. Lo hará...justo ahora.

En eso Dark Beast Boy se transformó en una criatura mitológica, un dragon. Slade y Sangre se sorprendieron al verlo.

H. SANGRE: ¿Desde cuándo el Chico Bestia original se puede transformar en criaturas mitológicas?

SLADE: Parece que Dark Beast Boy obtuvo nuevos poderes.

En efecto. Al absorver la pequeña gema de Trigon, le otorgó nuevas habilidades. Inmune a la magia de Raven y cambio a animales ficticios: dragones, quimeras, esfinges, etc.

Soltó un fuerte rugido y luego volvió a su forma original.

DARK BB: Espérenlo...

En eso la tierra tembló y apareció desde la cúspide de una pequeña montaña Malchior, el último dragón. Malchior al verlos, estaba a punto de lanzar fuego cuando...

DARK BB: No es necesario Malchior. No vinimos a pelear contigo.

Malchior cambio a su forma humana para entender de qué se trataba eso.

MALCHIOR: ¿Ahora qué quieres Chico Bestia?

DARK BB: ¿Crees que soy ese tonto?

MALCHIOR: Espera...Tu energía...emanas oscuridad...mayor que la de él...similar al de Raven y...Trigon... ¿Qué eres?

DARK BB: Soy Dark Beast Boy. Supongo que sabes de dónde vengo.

MALCHIOR: Sí Fuiste creado por Trigon, como un doble de Chico Bestia. Lo mismo con los demás Titanes. Recientemente peleé a su lado contra Trigon (NOTA: SI NO SABES ESTO, LEE EL DESPERTAR DEL MAL) ahí perecieron mis compañeros dragones, Steelsoul y Gargoyle. Debería destruirte...eres una creación de aquel demonio que usó los cuerpos de mi especie para su propio ejército.

DARK BB: Lo sé, pero piensa en grande Malchior. No es a mí a quien quieres...es a los titanes, sobre todo la dulce Raven. Admito que mi otro yo la ama, pero en cambio solo siento odio contra ella y los demás Titanes. No solo nosotros, ellos también. Ellos son Slade y Hermano Sangre. Vinimos a verte...para hacerte una propuesta.

MALCHIOR: ¿Propuesta?

DARK BB: Verás. Los 4 compartimos un mismo odio contra los Titanes. Cada uno de nosotros tiene a uno en especial. Slade a Robin y Terra; Hermano Sangre a Cyborg; yo a mi otro ser; y tú...a Raven. Podemos acabarlos juntos. Unete a nosotros Malchior. Ellos no podrán vencernos.

MALCHIOR: Si superas las veces que ellos han derrotado a cada villano que ha enfrentado. ¿Qué sería diferente esta vez?

DARK BB: Ellos atacaron a sus cuerpos y mentes. Yo hablo de...quebrantar sus espíritus...envenenar su confianza y...mostrarles el infierno que sufrirán. Eres parte importane Malchior. Quebrantaste a Raven una vez...con nosotros...la romperás en mil pedazos.

Malchior pensó en eso. Aliados para vengarse de aquellos que eran sus enemigos. Se alió con ellos por conveniencia pero ahora podía acabarlos. Malchior sonrió malévolamente y se transformó en dragón extendiendo las alas.

MALCHIOR: ¿Cuándo empezamos...amigos?

Dark Beast Boy, Slade y Hermano Sangre estaban complacidos.

SLADE: Un dragón hechicero...me gusta.

H. SANGRE: Es perfecto.

DARK BB: Es bueno tenerte en el juego Malchior...pero aún no estamos listos.

MALCHIOR: ¿Qué nos falta?

DARK BB: La única ser en el universo capaz de destruir la fortaleza de Starfire. La odia al igual que a los demás titanes. Igual que nosotros así que servirá. Actualmente debe estar en la prisión del Consejo Galactico. No hay problema. ¿Malchior puedes hacer un portal a hasta ese lugar?

Malchior regresó a su forma humana

MALCHIOR: Está lejos de la Tierra, pero sí puedo. ¿A quién piensas ver?

En eso Malchior abre el portal.

DARK BB: A una pariente muy cercana de Starfire...su hermana mayor.

Dark Beast Boy, Slade, Sangre y Malchior entraron al portal.

DARK BB (pensando): Paciencia, pronto tendrás tu venganza al igual que nosotros...Blackfire.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El portal los llevó a un planeta donde se encontraba la prisión del Consejo Galáctico. Vieron que estaba bien protegida.

SLADE: ¿A quién estamos buscando?

DARK BB: A la hermana de Starfire...Blackfire.

H. SANGRE: ¿Liberaremos a una alienígena?

DARK BB: Ella es fuerte, vengativa y sadica. Nos será de gran ayuda. Malchior, ya sabes que hacer.

MALCHIOR: Esto será sencillo.

En eso Malchior se transformó en dragón y salio volando hacia la prisión, seguido por Dark Beast Boy, Slade y Hermano Sangre. Las torres de vigilancia lo vieron y comenzaron a disparar.

GUARDIA: ¿Qué es eso?

GUARDIA 2: No importa, destrúyanlo

Seguían disparando pero Malchior los esquivaba y disparó fuego de su boca, derritiendo las torres. Salieron naves para atacarlo.

DARK BB: Nuestro turno caballeros.

Le salieron cohetes atrás de la espalda de Sangre y voló hacia las naves disparandolds.

H. SANGRE: Al fin un poco de diversión.

Dark Beast Boy, con sus nuevos poderes, creo la misma hoz que Slade usó en la primera batalla contra Trigon. Se la dio a Slade.

DARK BB: Considéralo un regalo...socio.

Slade estaba complacido al tener un arma sobrenatural como la hoz de fuego. La lazó hacia las naves que estaban cerca y explotaron.

SLADE: Esto si me gusta.

DARK BB: MALCHIOR ¡HAZ UN AGUJERO EN LA PARED!

Malchior voló hacia la pared mientras Sangre continuaba disparado y destruyendo las naves. Malchior lanzó una gran bola de fuego que derritió una porción de la pared.

DARK BB: ADELANTE.

Dark Beast Boy se transformó en una quimera y entró masacrando a todos los guardias, noqueándolos y golpeándolos sin piedad. Fue seguido por Slade, Sangre y Malchior, quien regresó a su forma original.

Ellos llegaron la puerta principal, era enorme y bien reforzada.

DARK BB: Todo tuyo Slade.

Slade con la hoz en llamas destruyó fácilmente la puerta. En eso la alarma sonó.

VOZ ALARMA: ALERTA ALERTA. VIOLACION DE SEGURIDAD. INICIANDO CIERE DE PRISON. TODOS LOS GUARDIAS REPORTARSE PARA EL COMBATE.

MALCHIOR: Eso no nos detendrá ¿verdad?

DARK BB: Claro que no.

En eso los guardias aparecieron con sus armas.

GUARDIA 3: QUIETOS INTRUSOS. MUEVANSE Y ABRIREMOS FUEGO.

Dark Beast Boy sonrió malévolamente

DARK BB: ATAQUEN.

Fue un ataque rápido. Slade atacó por la izquierda, Sangre por la derecha, Malchior por arriba y Dark Beast Boy por el medio. Los guardias cayeron el suelo. Uno estaba a punto de llamar por su comunicador al Consejo Galáctico cuando...

DARK BB: No lo harás.

Dark Beast Boy lo golpea con su pie dejándolo inconsciente. Ya todos estaban caídos. Dark Beast Boy agarró la llave de seguridad del guardia. La que necesitaba.

H. SANGRE: Fue sencillo.

DARK BB: Vamos, hay que liberar a una prisionera.

La prisión seguía en estado de alerta, pero como no había guardias nadie venía. Llegaron a la puerta de la celda. Decía: PRISIONERA 45602 KOMAND'R.

Dentro, se encontraba la princesa caída de Tamarán. Blackfire estaba inmovilizada en las manos, con las mismas cadenas que Starfire tenía cuando llegó a la tierra, y tenía puesto una especie de collar que impedía usar sus poderes. Su mirada era de odia y amargura. Era una criminal, la mejor de todas, pero encerrada por su hermana menor y desterrada por su pueblo. No tenía adonde ir, no tenía nada. Quería venganza. Vengarse de su hermana, de sus amigos. Ser alabada y regir Tamarán. Pero estaba condenada a estar en prisión.

BLACKFIRE (pensando): Me las pagarás querida hermana.

En eso la puerta se abrió. Creyó que era un guardia así que no le prestó atención, pero...

DARK BB: Levanta esa mirada Blackfire.

Blackfire escucho la voz y lo vio. Creyó que era el titan verde.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Qué quieres Chico Bestia?

DARK BB: ¿Una vez más? He explicado esto muchas veces, pero como eres importante para nosotros te lo diré.

Blackfire miró alrededor y vio a Slade, Malchior y Sangre.

DARK BB: Soy Dark Beast Boy. Una vez fui parte del titan que mencionaste. Creado por Trigon para destruirlo, gracias a los titanes que lo destruyeron antes que a mí y al absorber su poder me volví real.

Blackfire lo miro con incredulidad.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Creado por Trigon el Terrible? Seguro.

En eso Dark Beast Boy usó sus nuevos poderes para liberarla. Las cadenas se desintegraron al igual que el collar. Blackfire estaba libre.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Cómo?

DARK BB: ¿Ahora me crees?

BLACKFIRE: Con que...el lado oscuro de Chico Bestia ahora es real... ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

DARK BB: Lo mismo que tú...venganza contra los titanes. Únete a nosotros Blackfire

BLACKFIRE: ¿Unirme a un grupo de psicópatas? No lo creo.

DARK BB: Piensalo bien Blackfire. Mira cómo has terminado. ...en prisión, derrotada por tu hermana menor y odiada por todo tu planeta. Buscada por toda la galaxia. ¿no quieres eliminar el problema desde su raíz?¿Hacer sufrir a tu hermana?

Blackfire tenía un gran odio a su hermana. Quería destruirla,

BLACKFIRE: ¿Qué ganaría a cambio?

DARK BB: Lo que te corresponde...gobernar Tamaran.

Dark Beast Boy extendió su mano y Blackfire lo pensó bien. Ella sonrió con malicia y le apretó la mano.

BLACKFIRE: Hora de la venganza, señores.

Dark Beast Boy sonrió, Malchior y Sangre cruzaron los brazos pero estaban complacidos. Salde también solo que se quedó viendo el nuevo trato.

SLADE: ¿Y ahora?

DARK BB: Estamos completos.

H. SANGRE: Ya era hora.

DARK BB: Hora de irnos, caballeros y dama.

Malchior abrió un portal y lo cruzaron. Llegaron a la guarida de Slade. Ahí algunas cosas cambiaron. Sangre mejoro su cuerpo robótico, Malchior ahora usaba en su forma human un traje más gris con negro, Slade seguía normal al igual que Dark Beast Boy y Blackfire tenía el mismo traje que tenía cuando gobernaba Tamaran, solo que sin la capa y la corona. Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, mientras Wintergreen repartía tazas de café.

H. SANGRE: Ya estamos todos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

SLADE: Tengo un plan para deshacernos de los titanes.

MALCHIOR: Yo solo quiero destruir a Raven.

BLACKFIRE: Yo me encargaré de mi hermana.

Comenzaron a discutir acerca de sus planes, cuando Dark Beast Boy se transformó en un león y rugio para que se callaran. Cuando hubo silencio, volvió a su forma original,

DARK BB: ¿Lo ven? Por eso la Hermandad del Mal falló contra los titanes. Todos buscaban hacerlo a su forma. Le hicieron caso a Cerebro pero no contaron con la resistencia de los Titanes.

SLADE: ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre nosotros y la Hermandad del Mal?

DARK BB: Que nosotros, amigos, no solo atacaremos a los titanes, los haremos sufrir antes. Los destruiremos internamente. Quebrantaremos sus almas y nos suplicaran que les demos muerte. Una vez hecho eso, la cuidad, no la galaxia será nuestra.

SLADE: Si no somos como la Hermandad del Mal ¿Qué somos?

DARK BB: Somos la pesadilla de los titanes, somos el ocaso de su perdición, somos sus peores temores, somos...LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL.

En eso Slade, Malchior, Sangre y Blackfire estuvieron de acuerdo. Atacar a los titanes de una forma más cruel y desalmada. Estaban muy seguros que ellos no vencerían a unión de sus peores enemigos...LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL.

**Esta fue la agrupación. EL PLAN DE LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL PRONTO ESTARÁ EN MARCHA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: ESTOS DE EVENTOS SE DESARROLLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA SECUELA LOS JOVENES TITANES LA LUZ DE DESTRUCCION.**

Capítulo 6.

1 MES DESPUES...

El grupo de villanos ha estado involucrado indirectamente en la mayoría de las batallas de Los 5 del Mal, Control Fenómeno, etc. Actuando como sombras. Así los Titanes estarían distraídos y ocupados y no sospecharían quienes son...

Los Caballeros del Mal estaban preparando todo lo necesario para su lucha contra los Titanes. Malchior repasaba y adquiría conocimientos mágicos muy antiguos y oscuros. Blackfire contactó a los Gordanians para que lucharan una vez más a su lado. Hermano Sangre y Slade mejoraban los robots con más armamento, resistencia y agilidad, Mientras Dark Beast Boy entrenaba mientras su poder se hacía más fuerte.

Ahora no solo podía transformarse en animales mitológicos, sino podía ser inmune a la magia común y oscura, gracias al fragmento de Trigon dentro de él. Se sentía más libre de lo que antes era. Sus deseos de venganza y maldad inundaban toda la guarida. En estas circunstancias, los demás caballeros comenzaron a temerle.

H. Sangre: Dark Beast Boy. ¿Qué esperamos? Si estamos ya reunidos y somos los peores temores de los titanes ya deberíamos atacarlos.

DARK BB: Sangre. Si eres inteligente sabrás que sería muy tonto atacarlos ahora. Estamos esperando, actuando entre las sombras sin que sospechen de lo que hacemos.

SLADE: ¿Y cómo esperas que no nos busquen? Los titanes del Este ya saben de la fuga de Sangre. Y el Consejo no tardará en avisarle a los titanes y tamarianos de nuestro show al liberar a Blackfire.

DARK BB: Eso es lo de menos, mis amigos. Para continuar nuestro proyecto necesitamos un combustible perfecto...Xenothium

H. Sangre: Ya no queda Xenothium en Jump City y el profesor Chang está congelado junto con la Hermandad del Mal.

DARK BB: No. Existe una persona que tiene una gran cantidad de Xenothium . Es muy escurridizo pero podemos pedirle Xenothium.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Y si no los quiere dar?

MALCHIOR: Lo tomamos por la fuerza.

DARK BB: Exacto Malchior.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Y los titanes? Si vamos por el Xenothium nos detectarán.

DARK BB: Haremos lo que hemos hecho este mes...manternerlos ocupados. Malchior. Libera al Dr. Luz.

En eso Malchior aplicó un hechizo y en la prisión de Jump City, los guardias se durmieron y la celda del Dr. Luz se abrió. Salió y tomó su armadura para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: ser criminal.

SLADE: ¿Luz? ¿Enserio? Cinderblock o Plasmus hubiera sido mejor.

DARK BB: Luz en sí es un idiota. Pero es la distracción perfecta. Siento que él será una amenaza mayor para los titanes pronto. Eso los debilitará un poco, para que podamos entrar al plato.

En eso Wintergreen, el mayordomo. Preparó el jet para partir.

DARK BB: Es hora Caballeros...Vamos por Red X.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

En el jet se encontraban los caballeros dirigiéndose hacia el paradero actual de Red X.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa cosa Xenothium?

DARK BB: Slade, explicale.

SLADE: El Xenothium es un compuesto capaz de dar energía a ciertos materiales especiales, en el caso de Red X, su traje.

DARK BB: Al obtener sus reservas de Xenothium...

H. SANGRE: Impulsarías mis robots y lo de Slade con más energía, resistencia y poder.

DARK BB: Exacto.

H. SANGRE: ¿Cómo sabes que Red X está fuera de Jump City?

DARK BB: Gracias a Malchior.

MALCHIOR: Use un conjuro oscuro para rastrear las señales vitales del portador del traje. Se encuentra Keystone City.

H. SANGRE: ¿Keystone City? ¿Estás loco? El tal Kid Flash y mi antigua estudiante Jinx se encuentra ahí.

DARK BB: ¿Le tienes miedo a metahumana y un niño que no deja de hablar como correr?

H. SANGRE: No...Solo digo que si vamos allá por Red X, ellos pueden vernos y le avisarán a los titanes.

DARK BB: Kid Flash y Jinx no serán un problema.

SLADE: Ya casi llegamos. Activaré el sistema de camuflaje.

Slade lo activó y la nave se volvió invisible. Pasaron y estaban ya en Keystone City: Hogar de Kid Flah y Jinx, titanes honorarios. Ya era de noche. Una vez dentro, los caballeros salieron de la nave y se ocultaron entre las sombras para no ser vistos por los héroes de la ciudad.

DARK BB: Malchior ¿Detectas a Red X?

Malchior cerró los ojos y se concentró.

MALCHIOR: Está a unas cuadras de aquí.

Miraron al otro extremo y se encontraba un complejo llamado: LABORATORIOS WAYNE.

BLACKFIRE: Parece que va por más Xenothium.

DARK BB: Que caiga en nuestra red caballeros.

SLADE: ¿Kid Flash y Jinx?

DARK BB: Un trabajo para Malchior, Sangre y Blackfire.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Qué no dijiste que no debíamos ser detectados por nadie?

DARK BB: No los combatirán. Antes que Red X entre, crearan una distracción capaz de hacer que Kid Flash y Jinx se encarguen de eso sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurre en ese laboratorio. Háganlo ya mientras aún tenemos tiempo.

Malchior se transformó en dragon y fue la ciudad, seguido de Blackfire y Sangre. Crearon fuego y destrucción en Keystone City, haciendo que las alamas se activaran y la policía fuera allá. Dark Beast Boy hizo la señal de retirada y Malchior los teletransportó al edificio del laboratorio. Con todo el caos vieron a KId Flash y a Jinx que llegaron y se encargaban de los problemas, edificios destruidos, gente herida que no recordaba que pasó.

DARK BB: Es nuestra oportunidad. Entremos.

Entraron al laboratorio y Slade uso sus conocimientos para apagar las alarmas y Sangre usando sus poderes naturales para dejar incosciente a los guardias. Malchior iba al frente porque detectaba la energía de Red X, Blackfire se encargaba de las cámaras de seguridad.

MALCHIOR: Está muy cerca. Del otro lado de esa puerta.

DARK BB: Perfecto.

Del otro lado se encontraba el famoso Red X, usando sus habilidades para robar el Xenothium del laboratorio.

RED X: Vaya, vaya. Me alegro que haya otros lugares donde conseguir combustible gratis. Ja, ja. Ja.

Agarro el Xenotihum y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando algo destruyo la puerta.

RED X: ¿Pero qué...?

Ahí de frente de él se encontraban los caballeros del mal, según él, reconoció a uno.

RED X: ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Desde cuando eres de los malos?

DARK BB (sonriendo malévolamente): Desde que soy real.

Red X no entendió, pero no se quedaría para hacerlo.

RED X: Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme. Debo ser el número 1.

DARK BB: No lo creo...Caballeros del Mal... ¡AL ATAQUE!

Los 5 villanos fueron hacia él. Red X usó sus accesorios para despistarlos como siempre lo hace con los titanes.

RED X: ¿Caballeros del Mal? Viejo, ¿no se te ocurrió otro nombre?

Se enfrentaba con Blakcfire y Sangre, pero no detecto que Slade venía por detrás.

SLADE: Creo que nos queda bien.

Empujo a Red X y Malchior, transformado en dragon lo golpeo con su cola. Cayo al piso, pero se levantó.

RED X: Impresionante, pero al final los titanes de Keystone City vendrán aquí.

DARK BB: Anticipamos eso. Están distraídos por algo que hicimos. Jajaja.

RED X: Bien, pero no me vencerán.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Quieres apostar?

RED X: Después de ti preciosa.

Blackfire fue hacia él, Red X lanzó uno de sus X, pero Slade lo destruyó con la hoz de fuego. Blackfire le lanzo Darkballs. Red X estaba por activar el camuflaje, pero Sangre lo sostuvo con sus brazos cibernéticos. Derribaron a Red X y eso Dark Beast Boy se transformó en quimera y agarro con sus garras el cinturón de Red X, lo levantó hacia arriba con una gran velocidad que hizo que el cinturón se rompiera y cayera Red X hacia abajo. Luego Malchior lo agarro con sus garra y lo estrelló contra la pared. Red X estaba bien adolorido.

RED X: Vaya, no creí ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

DARK BB: Eres un novato Red X. Te ocultas bajo una máscara, dices ser un ladrón que quiere ser el número 1 y no te preocupa nada. Es mentira, Siento tus emociones y pensamientos. En el fondo solo eres un héroe renegado, solitario, llorando porque no te dieron mucho amor, porque te reemplazaron ¿verdad?...Jason Todd.

RED X: Nunca obtendrás nada de mí.

DARK BB: No necesito tu cooperación, solo tu conocimiento y ubicación del Xenothium.

Por primera vez Red X estaba asustado.

RED X: ¿Qué eres?

DARK BB (mostrando sus colmillos mientras su perversa sonrisa perturbaba a Red X): Soy el mal encarnado.

Dark Beast Boy puso su mano en la cabeza de Red X haciendo que el pobre gritara de dolor. Sentía que le sacaba algo: La ubicación de su base con las grandes reservas de Xenothium, sus conocimientos del elemento y la potencia como arma. Cuando acabo de obtener la información retiro su mano de la cabeza de Red X y este se quedó inconsciente. Malchior lo soltó y lo dejó ahí tirado. Él, Sangre, Blackfre y Slade vieron esa escena, ahora sabían por qué Dark Beast Boy daba las órdenes: era el mal personificado, tal vez el lado oscuro de un tanto que casi nunca mostraba esas emociones.

DARK BB: Vamos al subterráneo abandonado. Ahí está el Xenothium.

Salieron del laboratorio y escondidos entre las sombras bajaron al viejo subterráneo. Blackfire destruyó las rocas y ladrillos viejos hasta que llegaron a la guarida de Red X y lo vieron asombrados. Grandes cantidades de Xenothium, suficiente para todo un ejército humano...o de robots.

BLACKFIRE: Impresionante.

H. SANGRE: No puedo creer.

MALCHIOR: Es perfecto.

SLADE: Esto será divertido.

DARK BB: Bien hecho caballeros del mal. La fase 1 está completa. Ahora la fase 2: La guardia de la Hermana del Mal.

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO 7- ¿QUIEN SABE QUE ES LO QUE TRAMAN LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL? POBRE RED X. FASE 1 COMPLETA. ¿FASE 2 LA GUARIDA DE LA HERMANDAD DEL MAL? MIENTRAS EL SPIN OFF AVANZA TAMBIEN LA SECUELA LA LUZ DE DESTRUCCIÓN.**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL LINK PARA QUE OBSERVEN A LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL ** art/Los-Caballeros-del-Mal-498326979


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Como ya los Caballeros del Mal habían conseguido todo el Xenothium de Red X. La fase 2 de su plan se completaría yendo a la guarida de la ya derrotada Hermandad del Mal. Estaban muy cerca. Malchior sobrevolaba al igual que Blackfire, mientras los otros caballeros estaban en el jet.

: Hemos llegado a las coordenadas.

DARK BB: Excelente. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Aquí mi lado débil y los otros titanes derrotaron a Cerebro al igual que a los otros patéticos villanos.

SLADE: ¿Por qué requeriríamos su ayuda?

DARK BB: Slade… ¿te has vuelto lento por la golpizas de Robin? No hemos venido a liberarlos de su estado de hielo. Se lo merecen por ser incompetentes, buscamos algo de más importancia. Sangre, aterriza ahí.

Al hacer eso, Malchior y Blackfire supieron que tenía que descender. Al llegar al suelo, Dark Beast Boy, Slade, Sangre bajaron mientras Blackfire los esperaba y Malchior cambiaba a su forma humana.

BLACKFIRE: Bien caballeros ¿Ahora qué?

DARK BB: Entramos

MALCHIOR: Déjemelo a mí.

Volvió a transformarse en dragón y lanzó fuego para destruir la entrada. Regresó a forma humana.

MARLCHIOR: Después de ustedes.

Entraron a la guarida y vieron los artefactos más sofisticados del mundo.

: Me sorprende que no hayan podido derrotarlos.

SLADE: Porque no tenía la capacidad necesaria para manejar la situación.

BLAKCFIRE: Y tenías razón. Miren.

Los Caballeros del Mal vieron con detenimiento lo que tenían en frente. Eran todos los villanos de la Hermandad. Cada malvado que los titanes habían derrotado. Solo que, todos estaban congelados.

SLADE: Serían buenas estatuas para mi sala de exhibición. La llamaría "LOS VILLANOS MÁS PATÉTICOS DEL MUNDO"

: No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

DARK BB: No perdieron el tiempo para volverse hipócritas. Recuerden que ustedes también fueron vencidos.

BLACKFIRE: Como sea Dark Beast Boy, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

DARK BB: Está era la guarida Cerebro, lo cual contiene los planos de todos los lugares posibles donde podemos organizar, crear y expandirnos. Sería el último lugar donde los titanes sospecharían en buscarnos.

BLACKFIRE: Ya veo.

DARK BB: Aquí puedes contactar a los Gordanians sin problemas Blackfire. Además, el espacio es suficiente para ustedes dos (Slade y Hermano Sangre). Tiene la tecnología necesaria para crear robots comandos. Con sus ingenios combinados y el Xenothium en nuestro poder, serán imparables.

SLADE: Me gusta.

H. SANGRE: Por fin nos ponemos serios.

DARK BB: Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar mis Caballeros del Mal.

Dark Beast Boy creó de su mano una esfera donde se podían ver otros lugares.

DARK BB: Parece que los Titanes le dieron otra paliza a Luz.

SLADE: ¿Y por qué pediste a Malchior que lo liberará?

DARK BB (sonriendo): Para hacer esto.

Dark Beast Boy creó un campo de energía que hizo materializarlos de cierta forma al escondite de Luz. Lo vieron tratando de planear su siguiente enfrentamiento contra los titanes.

DR. LUZ: No dejaré que los titanes me ganen de nuevo. Casi estoy cerca de afinar mi armadura, robaré el banco de Jump City de nuevo, solo que fugazmente.

Los Caballeros vieron lo patético que era eso. Así que Dark Beast Boy iba a intervenir.

DARK BB: Obtendrás más que eso Luz.

Dark Beast Boy saboteó todo lo que había, tenía el plan perfecto.

DR LUZ: ¿Qué está pasando? ¡NO! ¡MIS MAQUJNAS ESTAN FUERA DE CONTROL!

DARK BB: Hora de irnos.

Uso la misma energía para devolverlos a la base de la Hermandad del Mal.

: ¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho?

DARK: Será la distracción perfecta.

Les volvió a mostrar lo que quedó. La guarida de Luz estaba destruida, pero vieron cómo se formaba un ser de energía. Entendieron que el plan de Dark Beast Boy era mantener a los titanes ocupados con una amenaza lo suficientemente grande para llamar su atención.

MALCHIOR: Eso los mantendrá ocupados.

Vieron que Luz se reía al ver su nueva forma….El emperador Luz.

**NOTA: ESTE EVENTO SE CRUZA CON LOS JOVENES TITANES LA LUZ DE DESTRUCIION POR LA DUDAS. POR LA FIGURA MISTERIOSA, AHORA YA SABEN QUIEN ERA.**

DARK BB: Caballeros, a trabajar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Dark Beast Boy podía sentir que Chico Bestia sufría un dolor en el pecho.

DARK BB (pensando): Lado débil….seguro piensas que solo son dolores normales, pero lo que no sabes es que son debido a que no estoy dentro de ti. Soy tu lado oscuro, pero ahora me he vuelto independiente. Además, mi poder crece cada día que pasa. Tanto la habilidad de cambiar de forma como la magia oscura que emano. Lo que es peor para ti…es que pronto los atacaré con mis Caballeros del Mal y todo el universo temblará ante mí, porque aparte de ser un ser del mal, me convertí en la personificación de la oscuridad. Pronto descubrirás por qué.

En eso, Blackfire se le apareció.

BLACKFIRE: Los gordanians están dispuesto a unírsenos.

DARK BB: Excelente ¿Cómo van Slade y Sangre con los robots?

BLACKFIRE: Progresa en efecto. Según Sangre, el Xenothium impulsa muy bien a los comandos. Además el metal y las maquinarias de aquí, los han vuelto resistentes.

DARK BB: A pesar que nuestro ejército se está formando, no es el momento justo para atacar.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Te refieres a la distracción que creaste al convertir a Luz en un monstruo?

DARK BB: Eso es lo de menos, Blackfire. Al final caerá por lo patético que es. Necesitábamos este pequeño interludio para poder estar en marcha.

BLACKFIRE: Sigo sin entender cómo es que eres más listo que tu otro yo.

DARK BB: Porque soy….no….era su personalidad oculta. Su lado que no mostraba debido a su tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y rabia. Créelo porque Chico Bestia es el titán que más ha sufrido. Ni siquiera Raven llega a eso, a pesar de ser hija de mí ya fallecido creador, Trigon el terrible.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Eso no te afecta a ti también?

Dark Beast Boy comenzó a reírse.

BLACKFIRE: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

DARK BB: Dejé de ser él cuando absorbí uno de los cristales de Trigon en su segunda batalla con los titanes. Me hizo un ser nuevo. Me volví la oscuridad.

BLACKFIRE (pensando): Ya está plática me está dando miedo. No puedo creer que piense esto, pero Dark Beast podría ser el ser más malvado de todo la existencia. Ni siquiera Slade, Sangre, Malchior o yo somos así. Tal vez incluso sobrepasa a la del mismo Trigon.

DARK BB: ¿Alguna otra cosa en particular que deba saber?

BLACKFIE: Solo que Malchior sigue recitando hechizos y conjuros para usar.

DARK BB: Interesante.

Blackfire se retira, dejando a Dark Beast Boy pensando en otro acto de maldad que no sería para los titanes, sino para un viejo enemigo tanto de Chico Bestia como de él. Fue donde se encontraba Malchior, quien absorbía la información de cada libro de hechizos que tenía.

DARK BB: Malchior, hay algo que quiero hacer, pero necesito tu ayuda.

MALCHIOR: ¿Qué es exactamente?

Dark Beast Boy miro el lugar donde los miembros de la Hermandad del Mal estaban congelados y sonrió maliciosamente.

DARK BB: Una dulce venganza.

Se encontraron frente a frente con los villanos congelados. Dark Beast Boy le contó lo que quería hacer a Malchior y con placer aceptó, El clon oscuro se acercó donde yacía Cerebro, estaba inmóvil y congelado.

DARK BB (sonriendo): Sé que puedes oírme Cerebro. Sé que has visto todo desde nuestra llegada, también de que soy muy diferente a mi otro yo. Podría aplastar esa masa gelatinosa tuya. Lo haría con mucho placer mi viejo enemigo. Sin embargo, hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Obviamente Cerebro no respondió

DARK BB; ¿No me crees? ¿No es lógico lo que digo? ¿Pensarás que soy igual de tonto como Chico Bestia? Te diré algo masita….

Agarró el hielo y entre sus manos a Cerebro. Malchior abrió un portal dimensional.

DARK BB: Ahora soy la maldad pura y no tengo limites….Mi otro yo te gastó una mala broma. Pero en cambio yo….hace tiempo que quería hacer esto.

Dark Beast lanzó a Cerebro por el portal que Malchior abrió.

DARK BEAST BOY: HASTA NUNCA CEREBRO.

Asi, Cerebro seguía congelado y ahora atrapado en otra dimensión, llenos de cosas horribles. El pensamiento del villano tenía una cosa, solo una: JURO VENGARME DE TI CHICO BESTIA. SALDRÉ Y TE DESTRUIRÉ Y A TU LADO DEBIL TAMBIEN

Luego volteo a ver a los demás miembros.

DARK BB: No crean que me olvide de ustedes. Adiós Hermandad del Mal…para siempre.

Dark Beast Boy lanzó primero a Madame Rouge, luego a Mallah y al final a Immortus. Fue donde Malchior cerró el portal.

DARK BB: Eso fue divertido.

Bajaron donde se encontraban los demás caballeros.

SLADE: ¿Qué sucedió?

DARK BB: Digamos que la Hermandad del Mal ya ni serán problema para los titanes.

: ¿Los sacaste del juego?

DARK BB: Permanentemente.

BLACKFIRE: Ahora hay villanos menos en el mundo.

El monitor global se encendió y apuntaba a Jump City. Vieron a los titanes combatiendo al Dr. Luz convertido en el Emperador Luz.

MALCHIOR: Esto será divertido de ver.

Los titanes combatían con todas sus fuerzas, pero Luz les ganaba.

SLADE: Con el incidente que provocaste, volviste a Luz mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

DARK BB: Es solo la punta del iceberg. Falta todavía la artillería pesada.

: ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

DARK BB: Miren eso. Puedo sentir la bestia interna salir de Chico Bestia.

BLACKFIRE: No te equivocas.

Los Caballeros del Mal vieron que el Emperador Luz lanzaba un rayo que transformó involuntariamente a Chico Bestia en la Bestia, que tenía bajo su control.

MALCHIOR: Ese animal que enfrenté cuando me liberé del libro. Es fuerte e incontrolable. La vencí fácilmente, pero no creo que los titanes tengan oportunidad.

Vieron a la Bestia que derrotó a casi todos los titanes, excepto a Terra.

SLADE: Veremos si mi antigua aprendiz puede contra ese monstruo.

Terra creó unos puños enormes de tierra y los usó para derrotar a la Bestia. Los caballeros se sorprendieron.

SLADE: No sabía que podía hacer eso.

Chico Bestia volvió a ser normal y los demás titanes se ayudaban para volver a la torre.

DARK BB: Buen espectáculo. Aunque falta mucho para nuestra presencia.


End file.
